<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragons purr by uchihas1000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113270">Dragons purr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihas1000/pseuds/uchihas1000'>uchihas1000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mutsuki the socks stay on during sex tooru, One Shot, did i say they're married, urie almost ate him out, very domestic they're disgustingly in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihas1000/pseuds/uchihas1000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi i wrote this for clara hi clara :)<br/>Let's just say a certain intruder lives on their wardrobe, and slowly everywhere in their house, scratching at their bedroom door when they want to have a little sexy time.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragons purr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsukiriot/gifts">redsukiriot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello i'm tired of continuing my angsty angsty other fic for a little so here is them being shamelessly domestic and in love for a change. (Edited again on 26.08 to add something very important :)<br/>and also..you guys...i'm so sorry you had to read the mess that is my writing when i upload it at 3 in the morning. The errors were a mess lmaoo also see below for music is you feel like listening in the background) </p><p>This is still horribly unedited but you're gonna have to accept me at my worste i guess :)) z</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already 4 in the morning when Mutsuki's eyes snapped open, sleep easily brushed away, as he heard some strange noises coming from their wardrobe. He heard once, trying to make out just what the sound was and where it originated from. He tried to get the man sleeping on the opposite side of the bed involved for better insight, as insightful as he could be at 4 in the morning, anyways.</p><p>"Urie.."dispersed Mutsuki's whisper in the dark, giving the man a gentle head massage to bring him back to his senses. The man faced him, a little annoyance creeping on his voice from being awakened from his beauty sleep.</p><p>"Urie..wake up..."</p><p>"What now."</p><p>"Did you hear that?" Urie gave a soft rub to his face, just so he could awaken his other senses too to try and perceive what his husband was trying to show him. His face remained on the annoyed spectrum before his ears grabbed on the weird, low but still loud enough in the complete silence of the night growl or purr coming from their wardrobe.</p><p>Mutsuki turned at him and with the most resolved face, eyes filled with childlike wonder. He whispered lower this time, as if that should remain a secret only between them. "It's a dragon."</p><p>Urie raises his eyebrow, really trying to help himself from sounding more vexed.</p><p>"But it's a tiny dragon. He makes a tiny grr." added Mutsuki.</p><p>"I think we should just go to sleep and deal with this tomorrow. It could be anything." replied Urie, trying to get back to his side of the bed, as if trying to physically reclaim his sleep would make Mutsuki any less determined.</p><p>"But what if he's scared there? I think we should pull him out."</p><p>"Well, mole does the same sound on wooden objects if it infests them so who knows where that comes from. Let's just sleep now. "</p><p>"Why are you so chill to go back to sleep knowing even worse we have moles infesting our fucking house?"</p><p>"Well the hypothetical moles won't fucking evacuate magically if i worry about them at 4 in the morning." He tried to make the tone of his bitching less obvious, but it's Urie. It's always obvious.</p><p>Mutsuki left their bed clumsily with a pout throwing an oversized shirt over him before opening the lid of the wardrobe where the sound came from.</p><p>"Urie... it's a kitty. It looks sick. And it's rubbing its head on your fluffy blanket too. That's why it's purring so much." He grabbed the small feline on his arms together with the blanket, as he only rubbed his head on the fury blanket. His limbs were small and bony, and his face looked the furthest away from healthy.</p><p>" What do we do exactly with a stray cat now? How did it even get in?"</p><p>Mutsuki's face looked a little more guilty now, as he tried to smile it away.</p><p>"Well yesterday rained all day and i left the balcony door and the wardrobe opened for some fresh air. Turns out little guy really wanted a place to stay, didn't he? " he rubbed his head with his pointing finger as the kitty continued to purr at every contact.</p><p>"Dont touch it too much. It could have lice and all. " Urie now laid in bed fully awake, head resting on his hand. He saw Mutsuki roll his eyes playfully at his remark, but it was valid anyways.</p><p>"We'll clean that space again when we send him to the vet. But now i'm gonna cook something for him. Wanna join?" He really wanted to say no and just go back to sleep with him but instead he hopped out of bed and joined him. Because Mustuki.</p><p>"Give me 5 minutes to wake myself up first then i'll be back" He got up, giving the smaller man a good morning peck and a gentle hair shuffle before he headed to the bathroom. He responded with a similar pur like sound at his touch, making Urie chuckle in hoarse voice from sleep.</p><p>He wrapped the kitty in the blanket he had chosen himself to purr on and carried him to the kitchen. He grabbed a sauce pan and chicken breast from the freezer, let it melt for a little then cut it to pieces.</p><p>"Urie?"</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"How old does he look like?"</p><p>"I have no idea. But probably younger than 20 weeks."</p><p>"Then cooked chicken breast is it. I'm not sure he's supposed to eat raw meat this young."</p><p>He put the breast chunks to boil humming a song stuck on his brain like a parasite. But he didn't make an effort to ever finish it, or sing it out loud this time. Urie always sneaked a little ear or two when he heard him sing, and he was very happy with the undercover work he had taken upon himself ,though.</p><p>As soon as the meat boiled, he shredded it to smaller pieces for the smaller fellow to easily chew. He placed them all on a smaller plate and lowered it to his tiny head, encouraging him with a soft pat.</p><p>He started to eat up in no time, his tiny limbs shaking to keep him up but his mouth munched faster than Mutsuki expected.</p><p>"Poor thing must have been starving." Urie sat down next to Mutsuki looking at the small friend eating up fast. "Want me to make us sandwiches? Not the best time to eat but watching him eat i'm starving too now."</p><p>"Mmm yes." He said, another sly but still childlike smile escaping his lips.</p><p>"There's still warm water if you want to give him a bath. There's like...i'm not sure... maybe oil stuck on him. Or perhaps diesel or something. He sure stinks of car engines."</p><p>"It's cold outside too, he probably wanted a warm place to stay and took shelter on car wheels or something. Good thing this house is too big for just two humans, no? " He raised his gaze up to the man's next to him, who only ever side eyed him. Urie knew the premises of that remark too well.</p><p>"....Tooru, no."</p><p>"Tooru, yes."</p><p>"We don't know how to properly take care of a cat. What if we feed him the wrong food and don't buy him the right toys and he gets frustrated? Besides we both work. Will we leave him alone all morning till 3 here? " complained Urie.</p><p>"Woah, i never though it was physically possible to worry this much in such a short period of time." Said Mutsuki, trying to keep his demeanour from cracking up in a laughter. </p><p>"Dude, we'll just learn how to properly take care of him when we go to the vet, there's nothing to worry about." Urie sighed hesitant, a pout of concern on his face.</p><p>"We'll see. Let's just give him a bath first." Mutsuki grabbed the feline now on a towel warmed up in warm water and tried to get the kitty used to the new stimulus. He laid him on the bathroom tiles as he splashed small swirls of water on his fur. The kitty reacted with loud meows, which indicated his utter dislike for water, as he constantly tried to escape Mutsuki's gentle but still strong grasp.</p><p>"I'm sorry big boy but we need to make you handsome for the vet today. They will feed you well and give you medicine and you'll be a strong boy again." He washed off the remaining of the shampoo and tapped his small body with a towel. They took turns with Urie, and hours passed, running close to the hours people normally woke up.</p><p>They found themselves sitting near the kitchen window, heavy rain preventing the sky from unleashing the true colors or a sunrise. Mutsuki sat by the radiator playing with the furball's tummy as he rolled around the warm towel, one hand resting on his stomach while the other held a sandwich he chewed on. Urie joined him, both now looking at the furball rolling around, mouth full.</p><p>After playing a little with him, it was time he paid a visit to the vet.</p><p>~~</p><p>It had already been a month since their friend joined them, and now the life he regain suited him so much. His eyes were more lucid, and his limbs stronger to hold him around. He still had lot of healing to do, though. Mutsuki grabbed him up, and laid him on his back for the daily tummy rub.</p><p>"There's more black fur growing on his tummy now. And he never scratched us once. He's such a peaceful kitty, even when he gets angry at me when i give him a bath. But he seems to love you a lot in particular. Look..." he laid the hand off his tummy and his tiny limbs landed him straight to Urie's hand as he rubbed his own small head sympathetically on his palm.</p><p>"I guess he does like me a lot." He said, a soft smile creeping on his lips. The kitty mewed loudly.</p><p>"We should give him a name." Suggested Mutsuki.</p><p>"He is a black kitty. How about we call him Void? He just blends right in with the couches. I need to investigate thorughly before sitting anywhere really. Or black hole."</p><p>Mutsuki tittered at his remarks, not withholding a comment. "You're such a nerd."</p><p>"I say we call him Dragon just because. He purrs really loudly he almost sounds like a wild beast sometimes. "</p><p>"Okay this should be conducted democratically. We let him decide. We'll place him at a distance and we call each name. Wherever he turns to, that's the name he chooses. "</p><p>"Okay, deal." They place the kitty at a distance and proceeded as explained, both confidently feeling like their names were the more competitive, only for one of them to be slightly disappointed at the bold but determined choice of the furball. Urie grabbed him in his arms, and patted his head in victory.</p><p>"Need i say more? Void it is. "</p><p>~~</p><p>Void was already a big cat now, fur fully developed, black and shiny and gorgeous. But together with his strong limbs and good instincts, he had developed a weird habit they couldn't undo.</p><p> Midnight was right around the corner when Mutsuki hopped a leg around his husband laying in bed, and breathe a sly smile on his face. He pecked his temple, cheek, lips, neck, more lips and then he shamelessly hops above him completely.</p><p>"I'm kinda cold."</p><p>Urie raised his eyebrow trying to get the full request out of his mouth.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Warm me up, please." He saw the torso of the relaxed man laying under him eagerly get on the same level with the other man, lips only brushing in tiny breaths.</p><p>"I shall proceed then." He raised the man sitting on him abruptly from his position, a sudden uncalculated squeal escaping his lips from being caught off guard, as he now found himself under the bigger man. He looked up at him, mouth shamelessly curved into a big smile from knowing he was getting treated first tonight. Urie's mouth firstly brushed small pecks on his lips,then a little more roughly, navigating his tongue up the roof of his mouth and gently played with his tongue a little before he slipped down to his neck. Light pecks opened up the mood on his neck too before he started rolling his skin in between his teeth, the man under him already switching from heavy breaths to grunts and moans, skin covered in waves of goosebumps. But something miscellaneous on the surface, but absolutely crucial for Mutsuki kept distracting him from concentrating. </p><p>"Urie, wait a moment." </p><p>"What's the matter?" </p><p>"My feet are cold." </p><p>"What, you want me to eat your feet too?" He knew what the premise of that remark was too, but he liked to piss him off once in a while. Like a payback of some sorts. </p><p>"No, you buffoon, just bring me my socks." Answered Mutsuki with a soft voice that he couldn't bring himself to sound annoyed. Urie chuckled, reached a hand behind him mindlessly, and grabbed a pair of green socks for him, throwing them on his chest. He put them on quickly, adjusted his pillow on a more comfortable position behind his neck and lower back, then laid completely down. </p><p>"You can go on now." </p><p>"Comfortable?" </p><p>"Hell yeah." He met the gaze on the man sitting between his legs, a competitive smirk staining both their faces. </p><p>Urie hopped back on his belly, slightly pissed at getting distracted, but still maintaining the will to concentrate back on him, how his skin tasted and smelled. He breathed on his skin that only smelled of the freshly washed sheets, the now faded flowery parfume he usually sprayed, and a little sweat. He had already teased around his sternum, planting kisses around his inner thighs and biting a little where he knew was absolutely not necessary, but he loved to hear him frustrated before he began. Mutsuki's stomach fluctuated between heavy breaths and relieved ones, the teasing becoming more and more unbearable to both of them, Urie now teasing his wet boxers with tiny breaths.</p><p>"What do you want me to do next Tooru? Any suggestions? " He raised his eyes up between his legs, mutsuki knowing very well he got into the art of teasing way before he did. But even just then he couldn't help but let tinny giggles escape his lips, before he burst into full laughter, as Urie raised his head now fully, distracted, again.</p><p>"What's so funny, mister?" He resurrected himself from the laughter that almost sent him to tears, taking a deep breath. Urie accidentally breathed under him a little more, and he was sent in the frenzy of laughter again.</p><p>"Hahah Urie your bre- ahah breath is tickling me so much." He could feel his erection wilt in an instant, but fuck it if he wanted to seem him laugh he was determined to see him crying laughing. He reached up to his neck quickly, blowing dangerous raspberry on him that made him continue bursting out laughing into that lively almost obsessive laughter that you'd hear randomly in the street and couldn't help but laugh back, the one that also sent him into a laughter if he happened to laugh in another room. "I see you want to laugh during serious business. " He followed the expression and gaze of the green haired man under him, eyes following his in a challenging manner, eyebrows raised suggestively as there were still tears in his eyes from the laughter. Urie trailed his hand almost as if he wanted to tickle him but suddenly pressed two fingers slowly against his wet boxers with not little force, holding him in place.  "Now what is it sir, do you want to laugh or do you want to scream?" His face morphed a little at the tiny intrusion in his entrance, but forced his face to maintain the cool. "Stop teasing me like a freak or i'll laugh all night." Blurted out Mutsuki, rubbing his nose with Urie's not so gently, both of its tips rotating in weird positions. "Said the freak." He responded with a smirk, hands working down to pull the boxers out, and he dipped two fingers on him slowly, accompanied by a long repressed breath.</p><p>"Meow." During the best timing out there they had to have intrusions of course. They both froze. A tiny sound dispersed from down the corridor, but it was so small maybe they could just ignore it.</p><p>"Did you hear that?"</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>"Me neither." Urie went back to his lips, working him up slowly on his entrance. A long suppressed moan vibrated on their throats and lips as it made itself out, before they heard a louder intrusion.</p><p>"Meeoooooww." And now it scratched against their bedroom door having decided appropriately it was time to be the bestest boy and sleep with his dads even though he was supposed to be long asleep.</p><p>"Nooo, Void wrong timing, baby. I'm sorry Urie, you should let him in otherwise he'll never stop. " Urie jumped off him in a rush with a very strong eyeroll he couldn't contain (because he wilted for the third time that night and he was about to lose it right in that moment but chose to relax instead), opened the door to their bedroom and let the now healthy and very loud meower run inside and directly swirl around his feet with his beast purr.</p><p>"Void said spare no attention other way but for me. Even at midnight. When you're supposed to sleep. Didn't you handsome boy?" Mutsuki carried his up, as he sat himself in bed. Urie came back from washing up from smelling like sex and laid next to him. Void curling up in a furrball between them. They rubbed on his head and he rolled around for the special treat that is his tummy rub before they felt his tiny breaths slumber to sleep. It looked like everyone was sleeping but Urie seemed to whisper something much to Mutsuki's surprise.</p><p>"Tooru?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"You want me to put an alarm? We can always continue if you want to later."</p><p>"Nahh, it's fine. Tomorrow is our day off, and we need to send him to the vet anyways. " He couldn't see Urie's face but he knew his cheeks light up a little. " When Void is at the vet, he'll probably be too tired to mess around with us."</p><p>"And?" Asked Urie, trying to maintain himself from giving away to excitement.</p><p>"And...then...we can finish what we started."He turned to his side, darkness thick be he could feel the smaller man smile nonchalantly just millimeters away from his lips. "Deal?" Mutsuki pecked his lips thrice, soft and sensual.</p><p>Even though dark, he could picture every detail on his face in his head perfectly, just as he knew how his emerald eyes would shine whenever he asked for a deal. Urie chuckled, bringing him closed to peck his forehead.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>"Goodnight Urie."</p><p>"Goodnight.....goodnight, Void."</p><p>"Goodnight, Void."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>urie's erection is a cosine graph, it goes up and down infinitely and he is pissed.</p><p>https://soundcloud.com/falls-2/throwaway_winter?ref=clipboard<br/>https://soundcloud.com/falls-2/throwaway_winter_2?ref=clipboard<br/>https://soundcloud.com/alicks14/only-a-few-minutes-now?ref=clipboard</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>